vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shokuhou Misaki
Summary Shokuhou Misaki (食蜂操祈, Shokuhō Misaki) is the fifth ranked Level 5 esper, the strongest telepath, and mind related esper in Academy City and a student at Tokiwadai Middle School that goes under the alias "The Queen". This refers to her having the largest faction and influence within Tokiwadai Middle School due to her ability. While the fifth Level 5 esper and their power had been mentioned a few times in the story, even back in the first novel when discussing Index's memory issues, it was not until much later when Misaki made an actual appearance in the story for the Daihaseisai arc in the Railgun manga, where she and Mikoto clashed with each other for a while before teaming up to save one of Mikoto's clones from Kihara Gensei, the patriarch of the Kihara Family. She would later make his appearance in the New Testament main novels, meeting Touma when he visits the School Garden and helping him in his quest. Despite her clique's and Tokiwadai's belief that she's fierce rivals with Mikoto, her rivalry with her is more playful and teasing in nature compared to her relationship with her true rival Kumokawa Seria, the "brain" of one of the members of Academy City's Board of Directors and one of the few people who can match wits and manipulative skills with her. She later becomes the protagonist of one of the New Testament novels, which deals with her memories of her past with Touma and the possibility that they are false, leading to her trying to figure out the truth. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, likely higher with ability out of control Name: Shokuhou Misaki, #5, Mental Out, The Queen of Tokiwadai, Queen Bee Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Level 5 Esper, Student Powers and Abilities: Several forms of Mind Manipulation through manipulating the moisture inside the brain, such as Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Mental Possession, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Psychometry, etc...; limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), and Resistance to Mind Manipulation and poison, minor resistance to Possession Attack Potency: Human level, her power isn't normally used to cause external/high destruction/high damage, likely higher with ability out of control Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic reactions (She has managed to aim at and hit with her ability someone using a Queen Diver, equipment designed to kill her that allows its user to move at speeds exceeding 200 km/h) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average, her poor athleticism means physical exercise tires her easily Range: As long as you're visible she can snare you in her mind techniques, so about a couple of hundred meters, several kilometers with Exterior Standard Equipment: Multiple remote controls, Exterior | Multiple remote controls Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, as a Level 5 her intelligence surpasses a super-computer. Incredibly smart, cunning, sly, and devious, outsmarted Kihara Gensei and regularly matches wits with Kumokawa Seria, one of the "brains" of Academy City's Board of Directors Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Besides her esper power and mental abilities, Misaki is just a regular human with poor athleticism. She can only control about ten people at once (Control here meaning absolute control similar to possession) but can give simpler commands to people on the triple digits. Additionally, her ability doesn´t work on machines, animals and anything that lacks a human/human-like brain and can be blocked by electromagnetism. In addition, constant pain that breaks her concentration can potentially prevent her from using her abilities effectively on others, though she can still plant suggestions in her own mind in advance. Feats: See here. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mental Out (心理掌握 Shinri Shōaku (Mentaru Auto), lit. "Psychological Control"): A very powerful ability involving the human mind which includes mind control, reading other people's memories, telepathy, changing a person's personality by means of brainwashing, revelation of feelings, memory elimination, destruction of will, institution of illusions, transplantation of emotions, etc. In fact, Misaki's ability has so many applications she usually needs to use a remote control to focus on what application she wants to use. The remotes are just a focus tool and don't have any actual power, she can use her powers without them but it will be harder for her. *'Mechanics:' Her ability works by manipulating the moisture inside the brain to produce a variety of phenomena. Primarily, she controls the secretion of chemicals in the target’s brain and controls the distribution of blood, cerebrospinal fluid, etc. in the brain. Rather than directly controlling bioelectricity, she changes the conductive efficiency by controlling the fluid that acts as a catalyst for the electricity to flow through. Thus her ability doesn't work normally in people like Misaka Mikoto who can directly manipulate their bioelectricity. Researchers have speculated that she could able to force their way through that defense by raising her power, likely referring to Exterior. It has also been shown that she can somehow prevent the use of powers and movement of other people using the remote. Also, unique to the power is that the people that are being controlled by Shokuhou display the same star markings she has on one or both of their eyes. Shokuhou can take-over a person and use his or her body to interact with other people in long distances. She has the ability to control up to ten people at once like this using her full power. If she limits her control to giving them simple commands, she can control people on the triple digits. Using her powers, she was able to give pre-set commands to each student of all five schools in the School Garden and is able to switch between them constantly if she needs to. In addition, she can remove people's memories just by touching them. She is also able to use her ability on herself and apply mental blocks to prevent Mental Out being used against her, though these blocks only work while she is conscious. She can even use her ability to swap out concepts, like the concepts of a limiter release code and self-destruct code, in people's minds, as she did on herself to trick Gensei. *'Categories:' Misaki has classified some of her more common commands in preset categories to facilitate their repeated use when using her remotes. Some of the categories she has used in the series are: **'Category 005:' Locates a mental ‘bomb’ set in the indicated individual. **'Category 011:' The indicated individual must answer accurately to all questions. **'Category 030:' Leaves the indicated individual unconscious for twenty-four hours. **'Category 044:' Extracts the past twenty-four hours'/year’s memories from the object Shokuhou Misaki touches with her bare right hand. **'Category 061:' Sensory Misidentification. It allows Misaki to trick the target's senses. It was used to trick Touma's brain into thinking his right arm still existed past the elbow when his right hand was cut off, temporarily preventing the manifestation of the mysterious power that would normally occur. **'Category 081:' Can make the targeted individual believe that Shokuhou Misaki is their target and that she is the person standing next to them, or can designate Shokuhou Misaki as the target's "Direct Superior A". **'Category 109:' The target recognizes Shokuhou Misaki as their ally and immediately eliminates anyone who attacks her. **'Category 220:' The target becomes afraid of sailor uniforms and wants to eliminate said uniforms if any get near them. **'Category 330:' Prevents the indicated individual from detecting the passage of time for sixty minutes. **'Category 401:' Returns the indicated individual’s mind to its state just before a mental ‘bomb’ activated. **'Category 433:' Pain Shutoff. Used to reduce pain experienced by the body. *'Psychometry:' Misaki can also use her ability as a form of Psychometry to read residual information left in objects by touching them after taking out her gloves. *'Loss of Control of Ability:' Due to having the same powers is very likely that she can replicate Mitsuari Ayu's feat, that under certain circumstances such as extreme anger and mental stress, her ability can go out of control and cause an explosive phenomenon similar to freeze-drying that creates a territory that can cause any living being besides the user within it to crumble like dried paper mache as it drains them of moisture. Due to the difference in esper levels (Ayu is a Level 3, Misaki is Level 5) is likely Misaki's out of control phenomenon would be stronger. Exterior (外装代脳 Gaisō Dai Nō (Ekusuteria), lit. "Exterior Substitute Brain"): Exterior is a large brain that greatly boosts Shokuhou Misaki's power created by researchers taking a portion of Misaki's cerebral cortex, cultivating it, and enlarging it. Originally used as a means for other individuals to use Mental Out, it is later taken over by Misaki for her personal use, boosting her abilities multiple times over. It is later destroyed during her struggle against Kihara Gensei after he took it over for his nefarious Level 6 Shift attempt on Misaka Mikoto. Key: Before Daihaseisai | After Daihaseisai Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sense Users Category:Pain Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tier 10